1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method to determine measuring points on an object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to determine the bearing (i.e. the position and orientation) of an object relative to a reference coordinate system, WO 2004/0171717 A1 discloses to register and to store a number of measuring points on the surface of the object, to determine the orientation and the position of a CAD model of the object relative to a coordinate system of the industrial robot via correlation of the measuring points relative to the model, and to determine a resulting deviation for at least some of the measuring points and the corresponding points in the model.
According to this it is necessary to designate multiple measuring points on the subject or, respectively, to determine measurement points that are initially suitable and satisfactory in the first place.